


Record

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2016) [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And really wants to go to church, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other, Porn Watching, Romance, Sex Tapes, Sexual Content, Steve has some regrets, Strong Language, Tony Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:12:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6950044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If looking at porn in a public area was a bad idea, looking at porn of you and your teammate was a horrible one. Steve/Pietro, non-AOU compliant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Record

“ _You’re really enjoying this, aren’t you?_ ”  
  
“ _Yeah._ ”  
  
Steve compulsively glanced over his shoulder. He’d turned the volume down as low as he could get it while still being able to hear it (which, thanks to the serum, was pretty low). He didn’t want to put headphones in, worrying that it would prevent him from hearing anyone who came into the room.  
  
“ _Shit. You look really good._ ”  
  
Looking at porn in a public area was not a fabulous idea. Prior to this day, Steve would have firmly chastised any one of his teammates for it, calling it a private matter best left for the bedroom.  
  
Now, a little more humble, he would probably just mutter at them to keep the volume down and not get up to anything blatantly lascivious. Steve knew he was long overdue for a visit with a priest, and moments like these only reminded him of that.  
  
“ _Do you like touching yourself?_ ”  
  
“ _Mm-hmm_.”  
  
Laughter. “ _Slow down, you’re going to burn yourself._ ”  
  
“ _Ah, hush. It’s not that fast._ ”  
  
“ _Your hand is **blurring.**_ ”  
  
Pietro smirked up at him, hand on his cock and framed by the rumpled sheets of Steve’s bed.  
  
“ _Stop touching yourself. What’s the point of recording this if you’re going to get off on it **now?**_ ”  
  
Boy oh boy, he was making a mistake. He’d only meant to glance at it. Now he couldn’t look away. If looking at porn in a public area was a bad idea, looking at porn of you and your teammate was a horrible one.  
  
“ _You’re killing me, Pietro._ ”  
  
“No kidding,” Steve mumbled, digging his fingers into his forearm to avoid letting them travel any further south.  
  
“ _I can do worse._ ”  
  
Steve could actually recall, with _glaring_ detail, what it felt like to be in the room, at that moment, the camera on his phone pointed down at Pietro. It did not help with his blood pressure, nor did it do anything to stop the thin sheen of sweat that was breaking out on the back of his neck.  
  
“ _Finish with yourself first. I really want to see you come with your hand around your cock._ ”  
  
You know, maybe visiting a priest wouldn’t be enough. Maybe Steve could convince one to come to the tower, bless a tub full of water, and then maybe Steve could just _bathe_ in holy water and see if maybe that cleansed the fucking _sin_ that apparently overtook him whenever Pietro came within a mile of him. He never said those sorts of things before the speedster started going to bed with him.  
  
“ _Shit, Steve, I want your mouth._ ”  
  
“ _I’ll give it to you soon. First I want to see you come all over yourself. Come on, Pietro, show me-_ ”  
  
“What are you looking at?”  
  
“N-No- _THING_ -”  
  
Steve’s entire body convulsed in panic, and he near threw the phone across the room, wincing when it cracked against the wall.  
  
Still, better a broken phone than Wanda looking over his shoulder and seeing a recording of her twin brother masturbating and opening the entire can of worms as to why Steve had it. God damn it, but they needed to put a bell on this girl; she was quieter than a damn cat.  
  
She was also, from the looks of it, a bit concerned for Steve’s mental health. “Why did you throw your phone?”  
  
“Because Cap here still has trouble grasping the fact that phones nowadays aren’t the gigantic, ugly bricks they used to be.”  
  
Tony. Of course.  
  
The nightmare continued.  
  
“You just- Surprised me, is all.” Steve was so busy trying to fend off a heart-attack that he didn’t notice Tony crossing the room until he was already there. “No, wait, Tony don’t-”  
Tony gave him a Look as he picked the phone up. That Look was reserved for people that Tony was about to absolutely _fuck_.  
  
“Ooh, you sound awful nervous, Steve. Am I about to see some fetish pictures about guys who can only get it up if the Star-Spangled Banner is playing in the back-”  
  
Tony’s eyes landed on the screen, and his face went blank.  
  
Steve wanted to curl up under the table and die.  
  
“Oh. Wow. Interesting. Huh. Wow. You- Wow. Maybe you should get your phone checked out, buddy. Looks like you’ve got one hell of a virus on there.”  
  
Oh, thank _God._  
  
Steve walked over and took the phone when Tony offered it. He glanced down at the screen; Tony had opened the texting function and written, **I WOULDN’T DO THAT TO YOU MAN.**  
  
‘Thank you’, Steve mouthed before turning back to Wanda.  
  
She glanced between the two of them, looking vaguely wary. “You two concern me.”  
  
“Why, thank you. It’s always good to know that someone loves me enough to be concerned for me.”  
  
Wanda’s smirk had a playful edge to it. “I did not say that.”  
  
Tony slapped a hand over his heart. “Wanda, you wound me. Get thee hence; I will speak to you no more.”  
  
“Ah, so now you speak like Thor.” Wanda wandered over to the counter and began setting up the coffee machine.  
  
Tony Looked at Steve again. “So.”  
  
“Don’t.”  
  
“You and motor-mouth.”  
  
“I’m warning you.”  
  
“What? Just glad to know I’m not the only one who looks at porn before meetings again. Gotta have something running through my head when the budget section comes up, am I right?”  
  
Steve really, really hoped he was joking.  
  
“I’m going to call the meeting.” He said flatly, desperate to escape this conversation.  
  
“Well, if you ever want a quickie- and boy, that phrase has never been more accurate- just let me know, and I’ll stall better than Clint’s truck.”  
  
Steve rolled his eyes shut, and he punched the button on the elevator a little harder than necessary.  
  
 _Stupid. Never again. Never, never again._  
  
He closed out the text-screen on the phone, only to see that the video was still there, paused.  
  
…Well, he was going to the top-floor. And you can’t walk in on someone in an elevator without warning, can you?  
  
 _That’s it. The moment this meeting is done, I am calling a priest._  
  
-End


End file.
